Rare Punkleton
Description The Rare Punkleton was the second Rare Seasonal Monster to be introduced to the game. It arrived on October 15th, 2016 during the Halloween celebration. Unlike its common counterpart, the Punkleton, the Rare Punkleton has a paper bag covering its head because it is decomposing. Its rotting innards and seeds can be seen going up and down on its body. Its skeletal body is ghastly-green and and its toes and rib cage are dulled turquoise. Vines and leaves also cover its limbs, which appear faded and inside its rib cage is a noticeable pink heart. The Rare Punkleton shares the same animation as the regular Punkleton, though at times it breathes its rotting innards and seeds in and out. Song Audio sample: The Rare Punkleton shares the same audio as its common counterpart, the Punkleton. It sings the following on each island: * Plant Island/Mirror Plant Island- "Hooga, booga, hooga-booga!" with a slight echo that goes to the beat as the Rare Punkleton chants * Gold Island - "Hooga, booga, hooga-booga!" without the echo The Rare Punkleton's contribution to an island's song is an electronically-garbled vocal component that helps to set the tempo. It sways its hands in a way that is reminiscent of singer and songwriter Michael Jackson, in his music video, "Thriller." Breeding The Rare Punkleton can only be bred for a limited time within the Halloween celebration; it is not available for the celebration's full duration. There is only one combination: * + Bowgart and T-Rox For 2016, the breeding availability periods were from: * October 15th 16:00 UTC - October 16th 16:00 UTC * October 22nd 19:00 UTC - October 23rd 19:00 UTC * October 29th 19:00 UTC - November 1st 19:00 UTC NOTE: The Rare Punkleton can only be bred or purchased during the dates listed above. Any Rare Punkleton on Plant Island and its Mirror Island that is obtained during the above times will stay unless it is sold. Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Each monster needs to be fed four times before it reaches the next level. Increasing the monster's level increases the coins earned per minute, as well as the maximum coins earned. The food per level is the same for all Rare Seasonal Monsters as well as Triple Element Monsters and it can also be found in this article. It takes 655,320 to get a Rare Seasonal Monster from level 1 to 15. Likes Every monster has different things that they like. For every unique object that they like that's placed near the monster, the monster's happiness will increase by 25%. In other words, placing two of the same liked item near a monster will still only increase happiness by 25%. See the Likes page to view a complete list of all monsters' likes. Strategy Some items to take into consideration when designing an island by strategy are the number of beds for the monster, the rate of income per bed, the max income per bed, and the time for max income to be reached. The income below is for level 15: NOTE: The time to max income is shown as (Hours : Minutes : Seconds). Possible Monster Names The following are the possible names that will be given to a Rare Punkleton by default. Freddy Jason Kyuri Mike Zook Name Origin The name is a portmanteau of "punkin" (which is itself a colloquialism for "pumpkin") and "skeleton." Thus, the correct pronunciation of "punkleton" is probably intended to be PUNK-leh-ton, rather than PUNK-ul-ton. Notes *The Rare Punkleton was the second Rare Seasonal monster to be introduced to the game and it appeared in the Market for twenty-four hours from October 15th, 2016 to October 16th, 2016. ]] *A teaser of the Rare Punkleton was seen on the start-up screen for the 2016 Halloween season. *The Rare Punkleton's heart looks similar to the Schmoochle's egg. *It appears as though the Rare Punkleton wears a paper bag so as not to reveal its embarrassingly lightbulb-bright face, as well as the decaying material inside its head. *Although their normal counterparts have different breeding times, the Rare Punkleton shares the same breeding time as the Rare Hoola. Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Special Occasions Category:Plant Island Category:Mirror Islands Category:Halloween